Pickups
Pickups will very often help you to outwit your opponents and annoy them in the same way or another. They are acquired by running through pick up orbs. There are currently 8 pick ups in the game. All names and information are subject to change as the game is currently in Beta. Golden Hook: This will hook on to the player in front of you and pull them towards you whilst also pulling you forward. This can be dodged by sliding under when the player behind you tries to hook you. This can also be interrupted by obstacles that the player is hooking. If the player using the hook runs into crates between the hook, then this is cancelled. Homing Rockets: This will launch a rocket in the air and this will target the player in front of you, if there are however no players in front, it will target the player behind you. upon contact to either player or surface, it will explode and any player caught in that will be stunned. Rockets can be blocked with crates. Crates: Simply a player spawned obstacle. The power-up will allow the player to drop 1 or 3 crates. The Bomb: This functions as a trap, similar to the crates power-up, however instead of passive boxes, this allows the player to place a bomb and then detonate it whenever they wish. InvinciD'rill': This rare ability functions similarly to the Bullet Bill power-up in Mario Kart. In essence a bright blue drill engulfs the character and grants a speed boost and invulnerability while also giving a degree of auto pilot. However the player will still have to traverse walls and ceilings. ShockWave: ''' This will trigger a short range bright blue pulse, knocking anyone caught in the radius away from the center. This can either launch enemies back or may give them a boost forward. This can also be negated by boosting through the pulse. '''Freeze ray: '''This Pickup fires a beam in a straight line in the direction you are facing for a few seconds. If it hits a player it will freeze them in a block of ice. When frozen solid, the target cannot change direction, use a pickup, grapple hook, jump or wall-jump and will slide in the direction they were running and slow down for a few seconds before breaking out. The beam will continue to fire in the same direction after using it even if you turn around. '''Fireball: '''The player shoots a rock that rolls along the ground after increasing in size a short distance after being shot. When it hits another player, it knocks that player a little bit up. This projectile can be reflected by the '''Shockwave power up. Scrapped Items: The items below were planned to be added, but were scrapped during development. Triple Jump: '''This would've given the player a triple jump. This was removed because it was annoying to get and was not useful in most cases. A '''Blackout item: Upon using this, the screen would go black for a few seconds. This was removed because it confused new players. A Rubber Band item: This would've been a rubber band that tied people together. This item was removed because it didn't have the intended effect of enabling more team-focused gameplay. Ride-able Pig: This wasn't really added but ridiculously thought of by the two developers Tom and Casper. It didn't make sense gameplay-wise, though.